


[PODFIC] An Open Letter To The Misanthropic Nihilists - Red_Cheshire

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 minutes of possibly angry ranting about science, Evolution, Factual, Freeform, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Science, Stars, Talk Science to Me Baby, Voiceteam 2020, admittedly slam poems can be described as fancy rants, freeform poetry, original tags:, ranting about science, scientifically accurate facts, space, this is basically a script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:A slam poem, which is a verbal poem, written with the inspiration of space and stars and under the issued prompt of being an open letter.Basically this is a three minute long rant about science.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] An Open Letter To The Misanthropic Nihilists - Red_Cheshire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Open Letter To The Misanthropic Nihilists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605504) by [Red_Cheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire). 



**Length** : 3:37 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/AD5HGbCI#mIe3BsW1Mdc3U05n3uWU3aAMLXY9DpQS1M28pyw6Sx4) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LTR_wNX2RHffiJdfgkgBQQu6OQL4ppPN).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the poem please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me about science, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
